Highbreed
The Atasians (more commonly known as the Highbreed) are a powerful, and intelligent alien species from the planet Augstaka. They were the main antagonists in the first two season of Ben 10: Alien Force. The Highbreed are a race of aliens that are xenocidal to the extent they believe that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and seek to cleanse the galaxy of "lower life forms". To achieve this, they sent advance forces of Highbreed and Xenocytes (parasitic facehugger-like aliens that possess the native species (DNAliens). These advance forces built massive teleporter gates in secret, through which the main Highbreed armada arrives and destroys the natives. They also believe they are the first species ever to come into existence, but it might not be true. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, it was ascertained that the Highbreed's idea of racial purity lead to inbreeding, a loss of resistance to disease and finally sterility. The Highbreed were dying out but didn't wish to do so alone, spurring their xenocidal rampage throughout the universe. So, Ben used the Omnitrix to reconstruct the DNA of all Highbreeds with the DNA of the aliens in the Omnitrix, still unable to believe that their DNA is not "pure" anymore. Reinrassic III then appears and convinces them that Ben helped them live again. The council then elects Reinrassic III as the new Highbreed Supreme. Afterwards, he declares that the war is over. It was also revealed in War of the Worlds, that the Highbreed DNA is encrypted in the Omnitrix, hinting that Ben could transform into a Highbreed if he were to unlock the master control again. He could also be the only "pure" Highbreed left. In Vreedle, Vreedle, a red and blue Highbreed was revealed to be working for the High Court on Coda Coda. In If All Else Fails, a hibernating Highbreed officer is awakened by an earthquake. Believing his race had lost the war, he activates a Highbreed back-up plan which activates seeds previously implanted into unknowing humans, including Max Tennyson. These infected humans gather together to form a giant Highbreed Tree Monster (a plant-monster that resembles a Highbreed) to destory the humans. Unable to stop the bio-weapon on their own, Ben plans to enlist the help of Highbreed Supreme, Reinrassic III to put stop to the rogue Highbreed's plan. The army attempts to prevent the monster from destorying a nearby Twin Mesa Nuclear Power Plant, but the rogue Highbreed Officer stands in their way. Ben appears riding Ship with Reinrassic onboard. The Highbreed questions Reinrassic about his impurity, Reiny opens his right hand revealing the Imperial Seal. Recognizing Reinrassic as the Highbreed Supreme, the officer reveals that once activated the fail safe cannot be stop. Reinrassic explains that they had implanted post-hypnotic seeds inside of a dozen or so humans who had been their prisoners. The Failsafe needs a large power source and upon absorbing the energy it needs it will explode and the resulting fallout would destroy the planet in minutes. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen enter the monster and fight their way to the its brain freeing the infected humans along the way. They discover that Grandpa Max is being used as it brain. Using Swampfire, Ben frees Grandpa Max causing the monster to stop moving. The Highbreed officer appears and takes control of it to prevent it from crashing the power plant with its weight. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max escape unharmed but are saddened by the Highbreed officer's sacrifice. Reinrassic states he was "a soldier, doing his duty", and that their is no higher honor for a Highbreed. Gwen asks Reinrassic if their are any other Highbreed doomsday weapons still on Earth, he states their are none, but states he will check the records (revealing the possibility their are weapons and plans he even he doesn't know about). This may mean that there are still Highbreed weapons, technology, and plans still hidden on Earth. It is shown in War of the Worlds: Part 2 that the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix contains Highbreed DNA, though Ben has yet to access this form. However, he is not in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien opening, making this probably because it DNA sampled the Highbreed, and released the DNA. Weakness Due to their planet being cold, they have difficulties to survive and operates in warm climates, which cause them to quickly dehydrate if they do not find water. Appearances Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' / Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 *''Max Out'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Alone Together'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''War of the Worlds:Part 1'' / War of the Worlds:Part 2 *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''If All Else Fails'' Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (news footage) See also *Reinrassic III *Highbreed Supreme *High Court's Officer Category:Villains Category:Alien species Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Aliens Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Highbreeds Category:Male Aliens Category:Murderers Category: Sapient Beings